Mistletoe
by CJMiles
Summary: It's Christmas Eve for the Straw Hat's, and Zoro is feeling a little different towards someone this year. So when Nami asks him to deliver a mysterious object to Robin, a series of surprising events occur. What will happen between the two of them?


Mistletoe

His stare shot out of the frozen window as the snow fell down. It was Christmas Eve, and Zoro felt a little dissatisfied with this years ending. Sure, he had his nakama with him to celebrate; but for some reason that he couldn't fathom, he wanted someone to himself. Someone to love. Squinting, he thought he saw something fall to the ground, something red and green. Maybe he was just seeing things.

Climbing down from the Crow's Nest, he found the rest of the crew talking and playing in the snow. "Oi Zoro! Look at the snowmen I made, this ones you!" Luffy shouted. Zoro looked at all of his sculptures that the captain made of everyone, sweat dropping at how stupid they looked.

"Yeah, that looks pretty accurate for the marimo." Sanji commented.

"Same goes for you, perverted cook."

Walking away from Sanji's deathly glare, he looked over the deck. "The sea looks calm." he thought.

"The sea looks calm." came a voice. Zoro turned to his right and saw Robin looking overboard as well.

"Yeah." he replied.

"I could sink right into it… but that would be dangerous for me to do, fufufu." Zoro loved her laugh, and smiled from the inside.

Robin was wearing a purple coat, which really complemented her figure. Her hair was put down, and she wore the loveliest smile. Zoro thought about how good she looked. "No," Zoro thought "I shouldn't be thinking like that." He shook his head.

"Zoro?" Robin asked, a little surprised. Zoro turned to her, realising how weird he was acting.

"Oh, I'm just… getting snow out of my ears." Robin laughed whilst Zoro hated himself for his response.

"I see. Well, I'm going to read now. Bye Kenshi-san."

She walked off into the distance. Zoro suddenly released all the air that he didn't even realise he was keeping in. He secretly really liked Robin, but he didn't think it a good idea for them to become more than friends. He looked at his nakama, not knowing what to do with himself. He was very bored. He'd already worked out for 8 hours that day, and he wanted to give his body a break for at least an hour.

"Hey, Zoro!" Nami called.

"Hm?" Zoro replied.

"Could you possibly take this to Robin, she left in down here."

"Sure." Zoro answered, wondering why she couldn't just do it herself. She handed him a tissue with something prickly inside. Without being curious and looking what it could be, he headed straight to where she would be. He opened the door to the library and saw Robin sitting with her book. And crying.

"Robin?! Are you okay?" Zoro asked, a little panicked, before stepping towards her.

"Ah," she paused "Don't worry about me," she smiled, looking to the side. "I was just deep in thought." Zoro also looked to the side, not knowing how to act.

"Um, Nami wanted me to give this to you." Robin looked at the tissue as the swordsman extended his hand to give it to her. She blushed a little, which made Zoro a little surprised. "You okay?" he asked.

"Oh yes." Robin replied, taking the tissue from his hand. "Thank you Zoro." He turned to leave, holding the door knob. But then he looked around, and knew that Robin would still cry when he left. He sighed.

"Could I stay?" Zoro asked. Robin looked up, and smiled a little.

"Sure… do you want to read?" He looked around at all the books.

"Can do, I'm bored anyway."

He looked on the shelf, and couldn't find much to his interest. There was one on archaeology, and seeing as though it was the only thing he could think to bother reading, he took it and sat down next to Robin. Feeling a little uncomfortable, he tried to settle and read the first chapter. To his surprise, he got quite into it, and about 10 minutes had passed before he finished the chapter.

After that, he heard a giggle come from Robin. "What are you laughing at?" Zoro asked. She looked at his book, and then to her book.

"It's funny, it's like we're reading each other's personalities." Zoro looked to her book, and saw that she was reading a book named 'The art of the swordsman'. He smirked, getting the joke.

"Yeah, what a coincidence." But for some reason, he felt like it wasn't a coincidence.

He now decided that he was bored of reading, and put the book back. "What will you do now?" she asked. Avoiding the question, he proceeded to ask what he wanted.

"What's in the tissue?" he asked. Looking to the object that was placed on the table in front of her, she picked it up and unwrapped it.

"Mistletoe." she said, showing him.

"Oh." he murmured.

"I found it on the deck, but I don't know where it came from. Maybe it fell out of the sky." Robin told him. His eyes widened a little, remembering what he saw falling from the sky in the crow's nest.

"So, what you gonna use it for? I wouldn't hang it up, that stupid cook wouldn't stay away from it." Zoro said.

"Fufufu, you right. I don't know yet." she looked down. A silence went on for a while, until Zoro caught Robin's sad complexion.

"Robin, what's wrong? You can trust me." he sat down next to her again, seeing that she was now looking him in the eye.

"Nothing's wrong, I just-" Zoro cut her off again, and touched her hand to reassure her, which surprised them both.

"Don't use that with me, I'm not stupid like some of the people on this boat." Robin looked surprised, and smiled.

"I guess you right."

She looked to the ground again, as if she was thinking of what to say. But it took a long time. "Robin?" Zoro asked.

"I don't know how to put this. It's very hard to say… you see…" her words trailed off.

"Robin, I said you can trust Me." he frowned.

"It's about you." Zoro's features lifted.

"Me?!" he thought. She blushed a little, increasing even more of his surprise.

She breathed deeply, and looked him in the eye. "I guess I have to admit, that I love you."

"You… WHAT?!" he shouted, standing in shock.

"I'm sorry… but you wanted to know." He sat down again, blushing. "I was upset… because I knew that nothing would happen between us." she looked to the side to hide her embarrassment "and I know it's silly, but Nami seemed to think that you would love me back, and that's probably why she sent you up with that mistletoe." Zoro had no idea how to react. What the hell did he just hear?

She stood up dramatically, looking as if she would exit. "I'm sorry, you really don't need to worry about it. I can easily destroy these feelings, they're just silly." But before she could leave, Zoro grabbed her arm, stopping her in her tracks. He sighed, not knowing if what he would say was the right thing to do.

"What if I felt the same?" She turned around.

"Do you though?"

"Yeah. I guess." he commented. She laughed.

"You don't have to do that, I know that you don't." But he looked serious.

"But I do." She looked surprised.

"I guess it wouldn't work out anyway. I mean, we're in the dangerous new world, and it would be complicated, right? It's probably not good to have something going on between us" he said.

"Yeah…" Robin added. He then grinned suspiciously.

"But I know how we could without it being complicated." he said. Suddenly, he grabbed her around the waist and held up his other hand, letting the mistletoe hang above them. She looked up, blushed, and smiled. Slowly and hesitantly, they brushed their lips on each other's and kissed. As they came apart, Robin smiled whist Zoro grinned. "You know what, screw it. Why not have something between us?" he said. Robin nodded in agreement, and held his hand as they both walked out of the room together.


End file.
